1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to a push-up device comprising a floor-supportable platform having a pair of handgrips slidably mounted thereon.
2. Prior Art
Ignaczak, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,930, provides a description of the prior art relating to the present invention, and the discussion of the prior art recitated in '930 is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Ignaczak '930 discloses a push-up trainer having a base and a pair of handgrip assemblies. The handgrip assemblies are each slidably mounted to the base, permitting lateral movement of the handgrips during use. Each handgrip assembly allows for rotation of each handgrip around a vertical axis and around its horizontal lengthwise axis. Each of the sliding and rotational motions may selectively be allowed or locked out using a spring biased pin. The handgrips may be set a fixed distance apart along the platform or they may slide relative to one another. The '930 device lacks means for maintaining the handgrips equidistant from a centerline between the handgrips during motion thereof. Thus, when performing push-ups, the center of mass of the exerciser may not be positioned over the centerline and may result in an imbalance with possible injury. There remains a need for a push-up device which is supportable by a floor and wherein the handgrips are slidably mounted and remain equidistant from a fixed centerline therebetween throughout the range of sliding motion of the handgrips.